A Billion too Much
by Son Of Bor
Summary: Many have been suffering from splitting headaches. Eventually they learn that the gods from the 7 pantheons-Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Norse, Hindu, Chinese, and ancient Christian have interacted. This causes war to end all. But when a twisted enemy rises from the depths, they all join, everybody's most powerful form surviving. When it couldn't get worse, all Tartarus breaks loose


**This is my first Fanfic. I would appreciate any support from you guys, and please excuse the lousy writing and mistakes. This first chapter is necessary but it won't include much action.**

 **…**

Carter Kane was not feeling the love.

Being a pharaoh, it stressed him out, but it wasn't that that managed to create the essence of getting drilled in the head. It wasn't even the fact that Horus decided to invade his mind again- well, partially, Horus did manage to convince Carter to let Freak have some (150 liters) coffee. After that event, Sadie decided to pound Carter's head against the wall and _that_ did give him a headache. But, this headache today? It was worse than anything before, reducing him to his most miserable state since Apophis. Carter felt like there were about a dozen different voices in his head, all suggesting that he kill someone in a unique gruesome way. These voices also argued about how Carter should kill a demon should he find one, hang them by their own intestines, uggh, they were too disgusting to describe.

With that splitting headache in mind, Carter groggily stood up. This wasn't the Brooklyn Nome Carter thought with fear visible in his chocolaty eyes. And it hit him. These headaches were really starting to affect Carter, he was in Camp Half-Blood. He was trying to get some advice from Percy Jackson since he was pretty damn sure he heard the name 'Ares' in his head. Percy bought Carter to the infirmary yesterday, to meet with some Greek healer named Will Solace. _He_ sensed nothing amiss.

Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, suddenly barged through the door, which snapped open, barely stuck on its rusted hinges. She spoke urgently, "Carter Kane?" She quickly looked at me with a prideful glance before continuing, " I think I found a solution to your sisters and your headache. Come to the Big House after getting ready, we're going to send you across the country." In turn, I stupidly croaked, "What's the Big House". Sadie's eyes fluttered open in the whim of a second (I knew she wouldn't miss having a chance to call me stupid), and she predictably said, "Boys", Annabeth's stormy grey eyes silently agreeing as the sides of her mouth tinged upwards. Sadie continued with the humiliation," Carter, look, the Big House is the Big-House. Now, do you know what a hou-"I eagerly interrupted her, anxious to move away from the topic. "So, Annabeth, what did you find?"

"a) You're stupid b) You have a smaller one than Percy's," Annabeth held a devious smile when she said that, "and c) I told you to come to the Big house for the answer to your question".

Suddenly the voices in my head fired away, a deep warlike voice-slightly varying from Horus' voice spoke up, _Kill that Annabeth, she has no right to live, she should be impaled by her own dagger_ , and then, a rich metallic voice- that I was sure was Ares'- retaliated, _No, you shall not dare, she is a savior of the world and a fellow Greek._ Carter started mentally praying to Horus to get these voice to shut the hell up. Horus' voice then boomed far more powerfully than the other voices, _Silence_. And then Carter came back into the real world.

A demon with a razor edged voice emerged from the shadows, nearly cutting off Carter's head before the strike was parried by Riptide. It was BSB, he was back in action. Percy heaved while fighting, "Demons can't come inside the Camp without someone summoning them", Percy stole a glance at Carter who himself was whipping his khopesh. Percy's sea green eyes were starting to look dangerous, like an emerging tsunami, they were also thickly laced with suspicion. Carter summoned the avatar of Horus and made quick work of BSB, whom just killed a dryad. They revealed another hoard of demons which Percy destroyed with a whip of his hand, creating a mini tidal wave. Carter was simply awed by the amount of Percy's raw power. He stood there gaping until Percy said it.

"Get out," Percy roared like a feral animal.

In retaliation, I argued, "Why the hell do you want me out of Camp- wait, do you think _I_ summoned those demons.

"Yes, it's not like the hieroglyphs on your hand scream suspicious" I took a glimpse at my hand there was indeed a summoning spell for demons on it, but Percy gave me no chance for talk, "Those demons killed Damien White and 14 dryads." And then he boomed, "I, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon hereby banish from coming inside the borders of Camp Half-blood and permanently exile Carter Kane, Eye of Horus, beyond the camp borders".

With those last words, a massive push brought me right outside of Camp. In his head, Ares grinned, _Finally, Vengeance time!_ And another voice whispered, _I feed on vengeance_ , Ares replied, _Shut up Vidar, I was on a roll, whatever, so, I believe you should kill Perseus Jackson, oh the war between Egyptians and Greeks that will be created. It'll be splendid. What're you waiting for Eye of Horus?_ _Go kill Perseus_.

For once Horus, nor Carter disagreed.

 **…**

 **How was it? Any suggestions?**

 **Pay your taxes, then REVIEW**

 **\- Son of Bor over and out**


End file.
